Three and Four
by K the MegaFan
Summary: The Dipper's clones Three and Four, they never come back, they never are mentioned again...so, what happen to them? First fanfic, my first language is spanish. The usual roll...
1. When You Don't Make Your Part Right

**Number Three's POV**

"Come back here, punks!" Robbie yelled running after us. We took a detour to the left, pedaling faster "ARGH , come back here SO I CAN KILL YOU!"

"Suuuuuuuh-uuuuure" I silently laugh, making sure only number four heard me.

I was pedaling for several minutes, and take a lot of unnecessary shortcuts to annoy Robbie. I was laughing until number four my tap shoulder.

"What?" I ask trying not laugh.

''I think we may…like…lost him'' He said.

"WHAT!?" I almost lose my balance as I panic, "What do you mean!? For how long!?"

"I do not know, like ..." He filled his cheeks with air and smiles shyly "Twenty minutes...?"

"TWENTY MINUTES!?" I scream at him, stopping abruptely, "Why did not you tell me before!? DIPPER WILL KILL US!"

"Hmm ... I do not know three. Perhaps he just slow down, y'know, you go much faster on bike than running" He responded as he stepped off the bike.

"What if he goes back to the PARTY!?" I scream the last word, stepping off too.

"Wihtout his bike? He'll see like a total loser"

"Fair pint ..." I said looking around "Soooo...we wait for him?"

"I think we should" he said as he shrugged his shoulders.

Number 4 walk toward a stole, I was kinda muddy.

"Careful, you would trip" I warn to him.

''Relax'' He said shaking a bit his hand ''I got this''

_'Yeah, just like you have Robbie behind us'_ I think rolling my eyes.

I look at the way we came…I wonder how Dipper is going, and Tyrone, all the other clones…except Paper Jam Dipper, he is…too weird. I'm scared of him…He's totally…I just will freak out if I see him again, seriously, I mean-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Four scream snapping me from my thoughs.

I jumped and screamed too "FOUR!" I ran but he was alreary slipping. I close my eyes.

Crack, thud, "ACK" bam, tham, "MAH ALL!" thrack, snap "OOF!" smash.

I open my eyes when the noises stop "Four? Are you okay?" I ask hesitantly.

Silence.

...

I bite my lower lip and hold my breath. Aw man…

"I've never been worse," He answer after a few seconds.

"Thank you, universe"

"Hey, would you mind coming to help me, bro?"

"Oh, yeah, sure... I'm coming…" I starting to slide down carefully.

I see where he roll. That's gonna leave a mark, a LOT of them.

"Right here, buddy" Four said raissing his arm. He was lying in front of a tree, no, wait, the tree stop him "Ow"

I took his arm and helped him to his stand. After that, four use one of his arm to rub his stomach.

"Huh? Can you see my hat?" He asked rubbing his head.

"Nowhere" I answer him. His arms were covered with bruises and scratches, his hair was a mess and had a branch in it .

"Dang it all" He mumble under his breath.

...Silence...

"I told you" I said.

Four stop rubbing his stomach and punched me in the arm.

"ACK!" I exclaim, to be injured, he's strong...well, we're the same so "What's your problem!? I was only kidding, like Mabel would do!"

"Leave to me everything Mabel-ish, ok?"

"I will" I reponse rolling my eyes, geeshe, I can be that weird too?

...Silence...Seriously, this is getting weird.

"HA, FOUND YOU, PUNKS!"

We both jump and hide behind a tree at the sound of Robbie's voice. Yes, he absolutly only slow.

"And if you try to sneak up and steal my bike again, I'LL BREAK YOU EVERYTHING! " He screamed raising his fist, without seeing us, and left muttering something about bike thieves.

After a couple of minutes we recovered from the shock and start walking to the Mystery Shack.

"So...You think Dipper made it?" Four ask.

"Absolutly, after all, he had a plan" I said confidently "There's no way he could even fail!"

"Fair point" He agrees nodding.

We arrive to the Shack, and we see Dipper and Tyrone in the roof.

"Look" I said stopping and pointing to them.

"What do you think what happen?" He whisper to me.

"I have no-" I stop when Tyrone start to disvole.

We look each other in horron, before start running into the woods again.

* * *

><p>We stop after running by a long time.<p>

"WHAT DID JUST HAPPEN!?" Four scream to me while he shake me.

"I DON'T KNOW, I DON´T KNOW, CALM DOWN FIRST!" I slap him.

"Ow" He sit in the ground, cross-legged (A/n: is that even right write?) "What we do now? We cannot back in, like, NEVER!"

"I know, I know" I sigh, burring my face in my hands.

"Do you think the mutibear will let us stay in his cave?" Four ask suddenly.

I quit my hands of my face, jaw dropping.

"That's...an excellent idea!" I scream in joy, throwing my hands into the air, making random gestures with them.

Four stand and smile, while we start to walk to the multibear's cave. What could possibly (?) go wrong?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So...that is. My first fanfiction EVER (besides a super awful Inazuma Eleven one which I'm never going to make public, but meh). Yay...well, my first language is spanish, so obsiously there is going to be some (maybe to much) mistakes. If you have any (ANY) idea for Three and Four's names, just tell me, don't be shy~! *nod, nod* Review please.**

**-K.**


	2. New Home

_After a not really interesting trip within the woods..._

**Four's POV**

We stood in silence in front of the Mutibear's cave.

...

"What do we should tell him?" I ask, rubbing my arm, looking like a dork.

"I don't know" Three said waving his arms, he cleared his throath and talk with obvious sarcasm "Sup', Multibear, we're Dipper's clones. You'll see, he made us to win this girl, Wendy Courdoy, but Four pretty screw it, so, we back we're he was was however we saw another clone dying, what do you said if we stay with you for a while?" He finish with a huge grin "What do you think he would said!?"

I open my mouth to protest when..."Said about what?" A voice roared from the entrace of the cave.

We jump and scream (like scared little girls, which was REALLY embarrasing,).

"Child...s?" The bear with eight heads said, looking very confused.

"Oh, hi..." Three laughs awkwardly "Hi, Multibear...um, you'll see, umm, us, we..."

"We are Dipper's clones, the boy send by the manataurs the other day, he made us to win the girl of his, our, dreams, Wendy Courdoy, but we really didn't do our part very well, so, we back we're he was was however we see another clone being killed, so we run like little scrared girls into the woods without a really accurate plan, we can stay by here for a time?" I resumed too quickly before I could even think or breath.

The others look at me surprised, but Three smacked his forehead "FOUR, WHAT THE HECK!?" The other Dipper's clone called.

"Whats better than the THRUTH!" I yell in panic, as he put his hands on my shoulders and start shaking me.

"ANYTHING ELSE!" he yelled back. Geeshe, what's his problem?

"Wait, you're clones who runaway because you presence the dead of other clone?" The Multibear asked in confusion, interrumping us.

I nod "More like the dead of the 'main clone'" I made quotes with my hands as I said 'main clone', refering to Tyrone.

"FOUR!" Three scold me.

"Hey, I taste the venom, why don't drink the whole bottle?*" I ask, smiling sheepishly "Plus, is not even that hard to understand, please!"

Three look at me in disbelif, before facepalming (what) himself again.

"Okay..." The Multibear began looking around, sounding like he don't understand exactly "It is getting late, so I think you can stay by a while"

"Really!?" We ask an unison "Jinx!" I exclaimed booping Three's noise "I understand why Mabel do this, is quite fun"

"You are not Dipper's clone to me anymore" Three recited dramatically, before turning to the Multibear "Do you really let us to stay!?"

"Yes, I will" The Multibear response solemny "As long you don't make a mess, I rent this place"

"Really? This isn't your home? To who you rent it?" I beamed with curiosity. Who would think that multi-headed bears rent their caves?

"To a glaviciex who is a friend of mine since a lot of years" the Multibear explained as he walked into the cave, we follow him.

"What is a, a gla-avi-acex?" Three asked, trying to pronounce.

"A glaviciex" the Multibear correct him "It's like a phoenix, but made of ice, his name is Led, he's some kind of banished of his kingdom or something like that"

"Oooooooohhhh" We exclaimed in understandhood as we nood at same time. That is creepy.

The cave looks like the same time, a little cleaner,a little messier, I don't really remember. The Multibear lay down, and Four and I we sit.

"Well, tell me abou you, what are your names?" the Multibear questioned.

"Amm, well..." Three bite his lip "Our names are more like Three, that's me, and Four, that guy who I don't recognize as a Dipper Pine's clone anymore"

"Hey!" I bark "I'm more Dipper-ish than you!, or...that's what I think..."

"Yeah, right" Three rolled his eyes, laughing a bit.

"Hum, you need new names" The multibear observed "You cannot be called as numbers the rests of your lifes"

"Fair point" I said "Anyway, what's your name?"

"Osem" the Multibear response with pride in his voice "It means '_eight_' in slovenian, Led is from these places"

We nod, it makes sense. I yawn suddenly and Three smirk.

"Tired?" Three joked "'Cause I'm no-" he stop as he yawn noisily "Forget that"

Three lay down and closes his eyes, Osem and I chuckled.

"Don't chuckle" Three mumbled annoyed "It's antinatural, no one does that on real life, guys, only in Fa-"

"Anyway" Osem interrump him "It's time for sleep, shut up. In the morning we shall think about your names and tell nonsense jokes, ok?*"

"Ok" We agreed, as I lay down too. I start to close my eyes...Dude, every part of my body aches, even a bit...I yawn again as all went blurry...A last random thought cross my mind as I fall sleep...

_Stan is what he seems?_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls, or any Cartoons, Animes, Movie, Music, Books, Comics or Shows from what this can have references.<strong>

**A/N: THERE. IT. IS! *insert victory dance* Thank you all, sorry by making you waiting...I was on tests week, they ended yesterday with History (Ahhh, I SO HATE History, offense to no one). Well, maybe there is it some mistakes (I wrote this at 10 pm, C.R hour, I'm falling sleep over the laptooop)*Nod* Everything cool?, everything cool!**

***(Firts one) This is a proverb (is that right?) I use very often.**

***(Second one) I always said that to my brothers...they never hear me.**

**-K (I really respect you if you read all this).**


	3. Names for Clones

**Nobody's POV**

_Run...run!_

_He felt his breath being taken away as he run as fast as it possible to his legs. He heard the footsteps behind him, when he stepped, the one behind him stepped to. Who? He didn't know. He didn't care. He take a deviation in the path between the woods. While he still running, he take a look around. Only pine trees. Hundreds of pine trees. Almost covering the only light, the full moon. He feel like If he was going anywhere, yet moving. He let a chuckle as he heard his chaser trip and fall._

_"Yes! I'm gonna make-"_

_But he trip too. As he felt his body crashing against the rough and harsh dirt. He look back, fearing the worst. What was chasing him? A mountain lion? A wolf? A monster? A wax figure?_

_..._

_..._

__"_Huh?_"__

_But nothing else was heard, only his breathing._

_As he stand up and look over his shoulders, he wondered...from what was he running anyway...He sigh and raise his hand to remove the sweat from his forehead. But he feel like he was...being burned. His mouth got dry, the adrenaline and the fear growing again...He felt cold and paralyzed. He look his hand in front of his face..._

__"_!?"_

_He started screaming when his hands start melting...A non existential pain make him fell over his knee, feeling heavy and cold. The sweat running through his face, falling into the ground. His eyes grow wide and start burning as he feel drops...tears of fear...in them. He practically saw his live in front of him._

_''I should have done more when I could...''_

_He cover his face with his half-melted arms, biting his lower lip. He heard a voice, and turned around. "Mabel?" He open his mouth in disbelief of what he saw._

_He saw himself screaming his name._

* * *

><p>Three gasped when open his eyes. His hand flew to his forehead at the memory of being melt. But it was dry. Cold like ice, but dry. He let his breath in relief, and felt his shoulders thousands times lighter and look around. Osem, the multi-bear, was asleep. Every head was asleep. He look to the other side. Four was staring at him. He felt slightly confused.<p>

"You had a nightmare?" The youngest clone asked.

"Yeah...I guess you too, right?"

"I bet we dreamed the same thing"

"Yeah" They both sighed in time.

The two Dipper Pines' clones stood into a comfortable silent a while. Remembering every detail of the nightmare vividly. Three and Four stand up at same time and walk outside to see the dark sky. The full moon was a dozen on grades over the horizon.

"Do you think it was purposely or an accident?" Three asked suddenly.

Four look at him before bite his lip "I-I don't know man...Why would Dipper do that to Tyrone...He was himself after all!"..."Well, _us..._"

Three shrugged "Maybe it happened how in movies and they got jealous of each other"

"Yeah, that's very possible" Four added "Maybe someday we could ask him"

A single shooting star flew over the pine trees. Three heard the other clone chuckle a bit.

"What? What is so funny?" Three asked.

"Look!" For exclaimed pointing to the sky, the older clone look into the sky. Three was confused, he didn't see anything funny...He turned his head a bit and he smile at the sight.

It was the Big Dipper!

"HA HA!" Three laugh out loud, Four join him.

"Remember when Mabel punched that guy when he made fun of our birthmark?" Three wondered to the hat-less clone.

"Yeah! That's when you remember that she's the oldest!" Four blurted.

"Oh Oh, and when the other guy came-"

"-and that Trevor guy punch him in the guts!?"

"That guy was my hero!"

"And Mabel very first crush!"

"Too bad he moved to Florida..."

"Yeah..."

They both leaned with they hands behind their heads, as they continued speaking about their memories on Piedmont, California.

"Remeber Alex and Ariel?" Four uttered.

"Of course I do!" Three snapped in emotion "They were cool, they were twins too! Alex looks like he will be a series productor or something"

"A good series productor...How 'bout..." Four dazed off a bit, before gasping loud with a huge grin "Frederick!"

"Who? Frederic?" Three noticed "What's the deal with him? I don't remember we were his friends"

"No, we did not were his friends!" Four explained "But is-" Four interrupted himself when he yawn and rubbed his eyes "-perfect..."

Three yawned too "Whoa, it's like 3 (boop) am!" Three stand up to walk into the cave again "Wait...perfect for what?"

"My name!" Four exclamed "I'll be Frederick Pines!"

"More like Frederick, _Clone _of Dipper Pines''

"Meh, i'll take what I've got..." Four waved his hand nonchalantly "How about you?"

"Me? I don't..." Three stopped and frowned a bit as he think "...Trevor..." He whispered.

"Trevor and Frederick Pines!...or Senip? I'll take care of that later..." Four shrugged for himself.

The Clones walked into the cave and lay next to each other.

"Hey...Fred'' Three called and raise his fist up ''Mystery Clones?"

Four laughed "No way dude..." He look at the other clone incredulous, but Three was serious and Four smiled.

Four bump his fist with Three and affirmed "Mystery Clones"

"G'night, clone" Three teased.

"Yeah, whatev, night you too" Four answered amused and turn to sleep.

Three sighed and stared to the ceiling of the cave, before turn and smile toward the woods visibles from the exit. He felt older, after all, he was oldest than Frederick 'Four' Pines...And they both clones resumed their dreams. No more nightmares.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm Sorry by making you (super amazing) guys and gals wait too long. I had a LOT, ridiculous amounts of homework. My only test is the next thursday!...or friday? ANYWAYS, changing the subject. Do you like it? How about the nightmare? The names? (guys, the idea was you were going to give me the names. But however, maybe in another dimension, Thanks anyways!) By the way...Did you see the Blindeye!? So cool, I think a future Mabel wrote the journals. So...Til next chapter!

-K it's absolutely late


End file.
